Gracias
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Keith/Cis. Post-series. De pronto el héroe se encuentra en el laboratorio de Rotwang, de pronto nota algo que lo desconcierta, una figura familiar encerrada en un contenedor, con el letrero de "androide". La verdad detrás de la chica del parque está ahí.


**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Situado después del episodio 25.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 35. Irreversible

* * *

><p>Sentía el suave aire nocturno acariciando su piel, colándose por aquellos agujeros ocultos en su disfraz, que no le había dado tiempo de coser, que al Doctor Saito volverían loco cuando los viera. No le importaba. Desde hacía días se sentía abrumado por una extraña felicidad, creciente como lo hace una nota en un violín, creciente y majestuosa, pintándole una sonrisa todo el día, aún si ella ya no estaba en el parque, aún si parecía que ya no volvería a verla. De cualquier modo, Keith no perdía las esperanzas mientras surcaba los cielos todas las noches, oculto bajo el manto de la oscuridad, de la noche que parece infinita e inmensa, como un toldo oscuro y estrellado, ¿quién podría afirmar que no iba a encontrarla mirando hacia abajo, en una repentina casualidad? ¿Que no la vería yendo por las compras del día, quizás acompañada por una amiga o una hermana? Esa esperanza se mantenía viva en su pecho, como una flama imperecedera, como el mismo ave fénix plantado en su corazón.<p>

Por eso y por muchas cosas más, pequeñas, quizás insignificantes para otros, Keith se mantenía optimista, recordándose una y otra vez que los milagros existían y las cosas buenas también. Prueba suficiente de ésto era el hecho que había acontecido apenas unos días atrás en la ciudad, algo tan impresionante que sólo había visto en las películas, la caída de un archi-villano, el resurgimiento de los héroes como la encarnación de lo que está bien y de la bondad. La única hija de Wild Tiger recurriendo en su ayuda, la recuperación milagrosa y el final feliz... Si ese milagro había sucedido, ¿por qué no podía esperar uno igual? Aunque quizás, tendría que esperar un poco más, un día en el cual no estuviera ocupado reconstruyendo la ciudad destruída, la confianza depositada en los héroes.

Justamente esa noche se dirigía a cumplir una misión importante para el restablecimiento de la ciudad. Rotwang tenía un laboratorio secreto que apenas habían logrado localizar y en pos de que no hubiera más androides súper poderosos rondando por ahí como potenciales armas de destrucción masiva, él había sido comisionado para examinar el lugar y destruirlo, en la medida en la que fuera posible, pues la nueva administración no tenía interés en dicha tecnología.

El edificio estaba situado en las afueras de la ciudad, un destartalado monumento a lo que los niños llaman casas embrujadas, con las ventanas rotas y toda la pinta de haberse quemado, oculto como si fuera una cosa horrible de contemplar y que le sacó un escalofrío involuntario, al recordar los días de su infancia y las historias que oía contar a su madre, todas falsas pero mágicas a sus ojos de pequeño.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado para dar con una trampilla oculta en el suelo herrumbroso y oscuro, mucho más que la noche que se ceñía a su alrededor, armonizada con el sonido de los árboles moviendo fuera, presas del viento. La trampilla contenía unas escaleras que se remontaban hacia lo profundo, hacia algo que parecía la boca de un lobo, pero sólo esa impresión rozó su mente durante algunos segundos, pues conforme fue bajando, quedó patente que ahí había más tecnología que en cualquier película de terror o guarida de un villano monstruoso.

Una luz verde eléctrico lo recibió cuando por fin puso los pies en el suelo de baldosas blancas, que reflejaban, además de sus pasos al caminar como un eco sordo, todas las luces artificiales del lugar, tan silencioso y abandonado que por un momento le invadió una sensación de pena, pues se tenía que estar muy solitario en ese lugar, alejado de la luz del sol y de las maravillas que la ciudad ofrecía.

Un sinfín de monitores con números y figuras extrañas que no quiso ni tratar de comprender se extendían a ambos lados de la habitación, al parecer tan larga que bien podía caber una casa dentro. Había algunas sillas vacías y tazas de café desperdigadas por todos lados, documentos tachados y folders llenos de tantos más, cuya obligación era reportar y destruir, si era necesario, pues para científicos ya estaba el doctor Saito, quien le caía bastante bien, a pesar de que su tono de voz siempre lo hiciera inclinarse hacia él, la mano en el oído como si eso pudiera aumentar su capacidad de audición, cada vez que necesitaba explicarle los nuevos mecanismos de su traje.

Hojeó alguna que otra carpeta de archivos, sin ponerles demasiada atención a las fórmulas y conceptos complicados, que se le antojaban malvados en su complejidad, como si estuvieran tratando de burlarse de él. En su lugar pensaba en John, en lo que le daría de comer una vez llegara a casa, en que le contaría su aventura de ese día una vez terminara, mientras se tomaba una buena limonada. Sonrió ante la idea, quizás iría al bar de Nathan, si le daba tiempo, aunque... ¿Se permitirían animales allí? No estaba muy seguro.

Destrozó algunos documentos sin mucho preámbulo, todavía cavilando sobre si Nathan dejaría entrar a John y si además, le permitiría tomarse una limonada, de ésas que tanto le gustaban. Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando todos los papeles terminaron hechos trizas, pequeños montoncitos en el suelo brillante, que reflejaba su casco y su traje, un poco sucios por haber hecho toda la travesía hasta ese lugar. Las computadoras había que apagarlas, borrar la información, pero de éso ya no podía encargarse él. Ahora que había verificado que nada en ese lugar era peligroso, daría la dirección a las personas adecuadas y las dejaría hacer su trabajo, mientras él hacía lo propio en la ciudad, en su ambiente, donde el cielo se extendía infinito a sus deseos.

Con esta idea se dio la vuelta para salir tras haberse cerciorado de no haber dejado ni un solo documento sin romper cuando algo llamó su atención. Una luz, no, varias luces mortecinas en el fondo de la estancia, que antes había tomado por monitores de computadoras, pero que ahora, viéndolas bien, parecían demasiado grandes como para ello. La luz parecía acuosa, titilante, como la de las lámparas de lava que siempre había querido conseguir, era de un color azulado, blanco de vez en cuando, ayudada por algunos focos en su extraña construcción. ¿Qué era? Hipnotizado, como si fuera una abeja en busca de polen —extraño y metálico—, Keith dejó que sus pasos resonaran por las baldosas una vez más, hasta llegar a posarse en el fondo de la habitación, donde al menos tres contenedores de esa luz vacilante yacían.

Lo que vio le paralizó el corazón durante algunos instantes, le dejó frío, como si esa luz artificial se hubiese instaurado en su corazón. Dentro de los recipientes del tamaño de un ser humano yacían tres figuras idénticas, con el cabello corto y blanco como la nieve, las facciones pálidas y el cuerpo frágil y delgado como el de una bailarina, sólo cubierto por un traje de malla rojizo, justo como un lazo en el cabello que había visto algún tiempo atrás. La chica del parque. No, más bien, tres de ellas.

—Androide número... —las inscripciones al pie de cada contenedor no podían mentirle, las frías palabras impresas en algún material parecido a la plata eran crueles portadoras de la verdad, mismas que terminaron con cualquier tipo de justificación que Keith pudiera hacerse, en busca de no terminar rápidamente destrozado por sus descubrimientos. Tentativas que iban desde: ¡La tienen cautiva! Hasta... ¡Hay tres de ella!

Por supuesto, nada era así. Ninguna excusa que pudiese inventarse rápidamente podía darle sustento a la realidad, a lo que había acontecido en ese parque durante algún tiempo, el peor tiempo de su vida, que parecía querer repetirse.

Ignorando la instrucción que había recibido de no atacar a ningún androide si lo veía ni ponerlo en funcionamiento, Keith se las arregló para sacar a la frágil figura que estaba frente a él de su eterna prisión, dejando que el líquido que la contenía se derramara sobre el suelo, que ahora parecía un distante mar olvidado. Sostuvo en sus brazos el cuerpo, tratando aún de convencerse de que la había salvado, de que todo estaría bien, de que eso justificaba su extraña desaparición, pero no lo logró y en nada ayudó que el androide despertara de su sueño inducido, sólo para recitarle un número de comandos diferentes, claramente expresándole dos cosas: que ella no era la chica del parque pese a lucir igual y que, además, tampoco era más que un robot, programado para obedecer las órdenes de un creador ausente y encarcelado, al que él no podía llegar a comprender.

_¿Dónde estaba ella?_ Miró a su alrededor, buscándola, buscando ese vestido familiar y el lazo rojo en el cabello en los contenedores apagados alrededor de los que aún servían, ataudes para figuras de metal, muertas y aprisionadas. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido e ir a preguntarle al científico dónde estaba ella o por qué estaba haciendo todo ello, cuando por fin distinguió la silueta que había comenzado a buscar, semi oculta en una de las esquinas de la habitación que daban con el cuarto de las computadoras, donde ya no quedaba más instrucción de cómo construir o reconstruir a una de ellas, todo gracias a él.

Era apenas una sombra de lo que había sido en el pasado, se notaba a leguas que la habían estado arreglando de los pedazos que había dejado él, de lo poco que había quedado, si es que había quedado algo y no estaba alucinando, buscando figuras familiares en la oscuridad. Quizás ni siquiera era ella, ¿no la había destruido? El recuerdo llegó a su mente con dolorosa claridad, la euforia que había sentido y la felicidad de haber recobrado su razón para ser un héroe, todo volvió, pintado con otro matiz, uno más parecido al negro, oscuro y solitario como todo en ese lugar.

Quizás ni siquiera era ella. Apenas un maniquí con algunas partes, la peluca del color de la nieve, el lazo rojo similar a la sangre sobre su cabello, pero aún si no lo era, Keith se acercó hacia el contenedor, sin hacer esfuerzo por abrirlo y aunque se sentía sumamente derrotado, engañado y hasta casi triste, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron hasta hacerlo dibujar una sonrisa, la misma que no le pudo dedicar el día en que le llevó las flores, el día en que pareció recobrar todo sentido del mundo.

—Gracias.

Murmuró sonriendo de verdad, genuinamente. Ese lugar sería destruido y era una locura pedir que se la dejaran, si es que acaso era ella, por eso, esa única palabra era lo único que podía regalarle, darle, por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, aún siendo un androide sin -sentimientos- aparentemente.

—Gracias.

Por todo, por cuánto lo había ayudado.

Su pulsera de alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar en el preciso instante en que puso la mano sobre el contenedor, sobre el punto exacto en el cual descansaba la mejilla descarnada del robot, que parecía plácidamente dormido en un sueño de cosas amables, de recuerdos que no habían sido programados.

Keith tenía otra misión que cumplir esa noche, más bien, muchas misiones, tantas como su cuerpo se lo permitiera y todo era gracias a esa solitaria figura en ese lugar olvidado, todo era gracias a ella.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y contestó a la llamada, donde le indicaban su próxima misión, la próxima persona a salvar y ayudar. Tardaría mucho en llegar a casa, de eso estaba seguro, pero aún así, Keith se resolvió a sí mismo a contarle a John que había encontrado a la chica del parque y que le había dado las gracias apropiadamente.

**FIN.**


End file.
